This invention relates to devices which are designed to extract useable amounts of energy from the action of waves on a body of fluid.
With the ever increasing need to be environmentally conscious more attention is being paid to clean, renewable energy sources.
Numerous designs have been tested and failed to reach commercialization; primarily because they could not compete economically with existing energy sources such as hydro, nuclear power, and fossil fuels.
A further problem plaguing efforts to design a viable wave energy generator is the generator's susceptibility to damage due to extreme weather conditions. This problem is particularly apparent when dealing with designs of relatively large dimensions. Current research has been directed toward developing smaller devices which may be used as a plurality. Smaller devices, however, are less efficient than their larger counterparts and generally the prior art devices which were designed to harness the energy in both the rise and fall of a wave fail to do so efficiently.